


The Carpet

by Fyrielle



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyrielle/pseuds/Fyrielle
Summary: Estinien has been running some errands in secret, Fyris isn't sure to like the results.





	The Carpet

"I told you not to do that again, and you promised, too!"  
"'twas nothing I couldn't handle on my own."  
"Estinien, if you got injured, then it wasn't just nothing!"  
"What tells you I've been injured?"

She points at his feet with her chin.

"You're bleeding all over my carpet."

She clearly hears him mutter a "shite" while he presses a hand to his arm. Fyris keeps insisting almost every day that his lonely journeys are over and he can rely on her and the Scions, but most of the time, he disappears alone to take care of... whatever shady business he has going on. The woman was getting increasingly worried too as he was showing signs of intense fatigue. But today, he even came back wounded. She couldn't let him do this anymore.

She sighs and forcefully removes his gauntlet to look at the wound. It didn't look too bad, just a puncture point, but it was quite deep.

"How did you get that?" she asks while digging in her stash for some alcohol and towels.  
"Some kind of horned beast. Must have gotten my arm without me noticing," he growls.  
"You seem distracted these days..."

She gently grabs his hand to lead him to the bed where he sits down with a sigh. Fyris kneels by his side, preparing her tools to take care of the wound.

"Are you not sleeping well still?"  
"I am better."  
"But not good enough, huh?"

He simply nods. Nidhogg's voice is still very much present in his mind. He hisses as Fyris starts cleaning up the wound. That was indeed pretty deep and uglier than he thought.

"What are you after that you cannot share with me anyway..."

He remains silent and examines her. She looks so defeated he feels bad about his recent errands.

"I was onto something that might help you," he finally confesses.  
"Help me?"  
"I heard of another person who supposedly came from a different world. But the trail has gone cold and I could not uncover anything. I am sorry."  
"Estinien, why are you doing all this..."  
"I want to help you go back someday."

She sighs as she starts bandaging the wound.

"I appreciate your help but please, stop doing this alone... It involves me as well."  
"I did not want to share before I could make sure my information was relevant."  
"Estinien... I'm not sure I want to go back anymore."

He stares at her, speechless.

"But this is your home we are talking about."  
"Is it really? Is my home a place I can't even remember the name of, or is home a place where I have friends and a life? Where I have you?"

He sighs heavily. Oh, how much he had wanted to hear those words! For months he'd been nursing the secret hope she would eventually give up on her old life and remain here, with him.

"Are you sure about that?"  
"I'm positive. Listen, I know I have people waiting for me but... it's been years. I am probably dead to them."  
"Fyris..."

He gently lifted her chin.

"You are very much alive to me."

They didn't exchange more after this, but Estinien clearly felt something shift in her. She had made her decision.


End file.
